Damage to skin, underlying muscle and other surrounding tissue can occur as the result of a number of diseases and conditions. Such damage can be long-lasting and result in physical damage to these tissues.
For example, acne develops because pores in the skin are clogged with oil from hair follicles, resulting in a build up of matter such as bacteria and cells. If left untreated, long-lasting acne can result in scarring and disfigurement of a person's skin, such as on the person's face.
Additionally, different types of skin cancer, resulting from the uncontrolled growth of abnormal skin cells, cause physical damage to the skin and can be deadly if left untreated. For example, roughly 120,000 people in the United States are diagnosed with melanoma annually and roughly 8,790 people in the United States die from the disease annually. Melanoma develops when melanocytes produce malignant tumors as a result of overexposure to ultraviolet radiation, either from the sun or artificial lighting. Malignant tumors generally show up as large, colorful (generally dark), asymmetrical spots on the skin, thus causing disfigurement of the skin.
Likewise, basal cell carcinoma, another type of skin cancer, is evident from abnormal spots on the skin, including on the scalp of the head, which can present a variety of symptoms that affect the physical appearance of skin and cause damage to the skin and underlying tissues.
Furthermore, demodectic mange is a dermatological condition in canines caused by mites, resulting from an inability of a canine's immune system to control the mites. Demodectic mange causes hair loss and can lead to a breakdown of skin, resulting in itching, scabbing, sores and other disfigurement of the skin and/or underlying tissues.
A puncture wound results in tissue damage, both to the skin and underlying tissues. In some cases, excessive bleeding and infection can occur as the result of a puncture wound. Other diseases and conditions relate to tissue damage, including hair loss.
Accordingly, the foregoing examples represent diseases and conditions that involve tissue damage, either to the skin, muscle or related tissues. The presently claimed invention addresses such diseases and conditions, as described herein.